plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Murderer XL
WMag's version of Murderer, with permission. Features *NEW MAPS! List of maps: **King Arthur's Mansion - Protect King Zombie from the murderers. ONLY PLANTS CAN BE MURDERERS, AND MURDERERS ARE REVEALED. **High Mounts - A place from GTA:SA, you will have to dig up the mountain before you get murdererd! ONLY ZOMBIES CAN BE MURDERERS, AND MURDERERS ARE NOT REVEALED. **Terror from Tomorrow - Welcome to your 300-year's grandchild's home! Where all people love life. Science has been fully completed, yet murdering isn't a solved problem. One murderer, and you have to kill him as soon as possible! **Wild West - Eyy, the westa wal's all smooth. Take a house and survive the mansions! In FNaF style, just look from the window. **Robot Museum - A place from Mega Man VII, robots can spawn just to murder you! Survive, kids! **House - Hate the futuristic techno robot mountainized mansion? SIMPLE, JUST TAKE THE CLASSIC MURDERER! Classic style to whom it pleases! **North Pole - Protect Santa, Cowboy Conehead and Pen-nut along with the five teal auras from the murderer! **Cyber Galaxy - From PvZCC. Protect your home with your cyber powers, just like House but multiple murderers! **Costal Torcher - You're not going to run away from this logic, will you? Everyone (except Fisherman Zombie and Octo Zombie) will be the murderers, and survive! Kill Octo/Fisher to win this map **SOS Egypt - Protect the auras from being endangered! Get murderered by anyone! *NEW FEATURES! **Monitor Views - View using the monitor to scout what your friends are doing **Return state - Return a state of a specific building **Powerups - Simple! ***That includes: ***Rabbitationality (Jump so high!) ***Speed (Run faster!) ***Punch (Not a murderer? Punch your opponents with this!) ***Dash (Dash to another place if you're stuck in a corner!) *ROLEPLAY IS IN PRIVATE MESSAGES ONLY! Everyone will have to PM the host, and then they will do their moves and what they want to do. I will view every PM. *ENCHANTED TOMES! - Enchant them with any enchant. Just eat the tome, and you have it. List of enchants: **Locksmith: Detects enchanted tomes (both) **Cook: Cooks any opponent in a hit (murderers only) **Power: Improves speed/punch powerups by 50% (players only) **Poison Slower: Can throw potions of poison/slowness (both) **Blast: Can make explosions with tome (players only) **Tripwire Plus: Makes tripwire longer (players only) **Smoke: Places smoke on the ground, blinding players. (both) **Net: Throw a net at opponent, paralyzing players. (murderers only) **Newton: Ignore gravitational force from sucking you in pits. (murderers only) **Infinity: Have infinite pellets (murderers only) *SURPRISE! Surprising attacks just for the sake of it, they include: **Rodeo: Thousands of Bull Riders with nets come to destroy a building (exclusive - Wild West) **Darude - Sandstorm: Thousands of MLG zombies come with guns and will attack both murderers and players. (any) **HIGH TIDE!: Survive the coastal calamity. *Bikes and Cars! NOW SERIOUSLY, Map Gallery For every map, there has to be a picture of it. COMING SOON Players Founder If your name is WinterMagnet, gratz u win boi *WMag - Founder Abilities *Everything. Admin The user who can start sessions, and simply. Can demote other players. *None - Admin Abilities *Ban users from RP. *Kick users from RP. *60% chance to dodge. *Can unlock Cars. *Can play Test Lab map. *Can kill murderers. *Can use any enchant on tomes. Trusted Users who we trust them and shall not break the Unfairness Rule *None - Trusted Abilities *Has a 50% chance to dodge. *Can get Punch powerup. *Can spawn Bikes. *Can enchant Locksmith, Cook, Power, Poison Slower and Blast. *Has ability to break glass. *Can turn murderer into sheep once discovered. *Given Speed for 10 turns at start of RP. *Allowed access to Wild West and Robot Museum maps. Member Regular members. Add yourself if you're new. Default Rank. *None - Member Abilities *Classic Murderer Moves. *Has all maps except ones listed above. Banned Banned players. Bad them. *None - Banished Abilities *Nothing. Category:Roleplays